


" do you have to let it linger"

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #angst, #idk what to tag, #oh well, #sadness, #wolfstar - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Just after Sirius got out of the Azkaban, him and Remus stood in silence, trying to make up things. with a soft tune playing on the back that surprisingly summed up the words they couldn't say..





	" do you have to let it linger"

After Azkaban, Sirius stood against his counter. In his house, facing Remus from across the room. Both eyeing each other. Unable to talk. With Sirius' muggle radio humming slightly on the background. 

" Remus.. say something " Sirius said. Barely able to talk. Trying so hard not to break down crying. 

" What do I say Sirius.. twelve years.. oh god.. what do I say ? What is gonna happen now.. " Remus spoke. His talk is muffled by his hands. Hiding his almost teary eyes. 

" I missed you.. I really do " Sirius sighed. His emotions are trapped in his throat, without the ability of forming. He's struggling with giving Remus a glimpse of his feelings. 

" Sirius.. I had no one.. I was alone.. oh my God Sirius I missed you. I- " Remus let out a choked sob he was holding in for so long..

Both stood in silence. Savoring each other like they never did. Both afraid to lose each other ones again. So silence was all they had for now. The music in the background did the talking instead

" Were you lying all the time?  
Was it a game to you ?   
But I'm in so deep..  
You know I'm such a fool for you..  
You've got wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger..   
Do you have to ..  Do you have to..  
Do you have to let it linger ?.. " 

The radio sung softly behind them. Saying the words both are struggling to let out. Remus stood from the couch he was sitting. Facing Sirius, so he walked a couple of steps towards him.

" I trusted you.. I still do.. I love you.. I never stopped.. " Remus whispered. Sirius' cheeks were damped with all the tears he already shed. So Remus' familiar hands cupped Sirius wet cheeks. And wiped the tears from it. 

" I'm scared Remus.. I was scared for my life. You know that I'll never betray you and James like that.. you knew it wasn't me. Why didn't you fight. Why didn't you tell them it was Peter.. why.. " Sirius broke down crying, couldn't hold back his tears anymore. 

" You also know. You know they'll never take my word. You know that.. you know who I am.. " Remus lowered his gaze. And faced the floor instead. 

" Kiss me " Sirius demanded. And within seconds their lips collided. Hungry for each other. And perfectly fitting together. The song behind them died down in their ears. They felt nothing but each other. 

They moved their lips in sync with familiar motion. The kiss was soft. But full of all the emotions both hid for twelve years. Aching for a glimpse of each other. Aching for a touch.. for a word.. for a love.. for a feeling.. that kiss had it all.. 

With his forehead resting on Sirius'. Remus said in a faint whisper " I talked to the moon I hated... everyone thought I was crazy.. talking to the moon.. trying to get to you.. and hoping you're on the other side, talking to me too.. " 

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder saying " put your hands on my waist moony, forget it all and live with me in the moment we finally have.." so Remus did,  his hand on Sirius' waist and they moved to the rhythm of the song. After muttering something to increase the radio's volume.  

Left, right,left, right.. they swung around.. smiles creeping on their tear stained cheeks. Soon enough their movements stopped when Remus pulled Sirius in a hug.. with his hands tangled of Sirius' luscious black hair. Breathing in the scent he missed..

" Sirius we're not 21 anymore.. we're getting old. And I wanna spend my life with you. Marry me I'll get you a ring soon but just marry me. " Remus said. Looking deeply in Sirius' eyes. Looking for any kind of emotion he could read, only to be faced with tears. In addition to a smile.. 

" I'd love to Remus. I'm all yours moony. Then, now and forever " Sirius smiled like he never did. Not in the last twelve years at least. 

" I love you " Remus kissed the top of Sirius' head, resting his own chin on it too. Since black was shorter. Lupin took it to his advantages.

" I love you too. " Sirius melted in Remus' arms. Ready to spend the rest of his life right there..


End file.
